


Blue Moon

by Cheveyo (Miakoda)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Other characters only mentioned, Smut, Unrequited Love, slightly OOC Grimmjow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakoda/pseuds/Cheveyo
Summary: Ichigo and friends take refuge in an abandoned residence in the middle of a forest after a massive fight with their newest enemy gone wrong. Later in the night, Orihime makes her way to Ichigo’s room to ask him if she could heal his wounds as he priorly refused to be treated. And maybe to finally find the courage to confess her feelings for him. She didn’t think that this night would end with her heart being broken upon a sudden revelation involving Ichigo and a certain Arrancar.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Slight warnings concerning this One-Shot. It is my very first story that I'm posting (and I instantly went for Smut isn't that great!). Also English isn't my mother language so there may be some grammar issues or inaccurate uses of english expressions (as I still have to get the hang of them). Not Beta read!
> 
> Further notes concerning this One-Shot:  
> I'm not a big fan of Orihime and I always wanted a fic where she would stumble in on Ichigo getting all hot and intimate with Grimmjow instead. So Ichihime lovers turn around because you won't get a happy end in this fic. (I still tried to be mild with her though)
> 
> So for the rest of you, enjoy! I hope you like it!

The rain was now falling heavily outside the abandoned and slightly demolished residence. After their latest fight had gone wrong, the group of friends took shelter in this large residence in the middle of the forest. The once beautiful mansion offered safety from both their enemy and the cold rain raging outside. But since it has been abandoned for a long time now, most rooms aren’t even inhabitable. Thus it only left one giant room, which the four women of the group already claimed as their own, and three smaller ones for the eight men. There was a small but heavy debate on who’s going to room with whom.  
Toshiro didn’t want to room with either Renji, Ikakku, Yumichika or Grimmjow, as did Uryu. The only one Grimmjow was willing to pair up with was Ichigo, saying that anyone else would just highen the risk of him actually wanting to rip someone’s head off than he already wants to. And no one really wanted to pair off with the former Espada, except for Ichigo, anyway. So they came to the final decision of pairing Toshiro and Uryu with Chad, Renji together with Ikakku and Yumichika, and Ichigo together with Grimmjow.  
Once that was finally decided they went to work on tidying up the rooms for a bit so that they were clean and comfy enough for a few days of rest. Renji and Rukia found some usable futons in an old closet and divided them between them. But since there weren’t that many to begin with, some had to share. The girls declared themselves ready to do so, as did Ikakku and Yumichika, and Uryu and Chad. This left Ichigo and Grimmjow to share the last futon, as Renji and Toshiro claimed the last two futons for themselves.

It was now night and most of the group had already turned in for the night. Keyword most, because the girls were still up and about. Rangiku was asking Nel all kinds of random stuff to get to know her better. Orihime meanwhile fiddled with her thumbs, deep in thought and shooting a contemplative glance to the door from time to time.  
„What are you thinking about?“ asked Rukia suddenly, startling the ginger-haired girl. She looked at her friend with wide eyes, blushing slightly at being caught. „Uhm… Ichigo hasn’t let me heal his wounds yet… He must be in pain right now“ she mumbled softly. Rukia smiled knowingly at her human friend. She has known about Orihime’s major crush on Ichigo for a while now and she would do anything to get those two together. They would make a really cute couple.  
„You know how stubborn he is. But I’m sure he won’t say no to you if you go and ask him to let you heal his wounds“ she said encouragingly „And you should really confess to him Orihime“ At those words, the younger starting blushing brightly, stammering „A-Are you sure? Do you… Do you think he would reciprocate my feelings?“ she asked shyly. Rukia smiled even wider „If he doesn’t like you now then I’m sure he will at least accept your feelings and try to give a relationship with you a chance“ Orihime looked at her with a small smile and nodded „Yes, you are right. Ichigo is so nice. I will do that! Right now!” She said excitedly but halted once she realised something.  
“But what about Grimmjow?“ she asked, all courage fleeing at the thought of the former Espada being present. „I’m sure that Ichigo would kick him out for some time if you asked to talk to him alone“ she advised and Orihime nodded before standing up to go and find Ichigo. „Good luck“ wished Rukia her best friend and watched the ginger excitedly skipping out the room.  
„Where is Orihime going?“ asked Rangiku. Rukia smiled „She wants to go to Ichigo and heal his wounds. And finally confess her feelings for him“ Rangiku perked up at that, her eyes brightening up at the prospect of the future love between the two gingers. „Really?! Oh, I’m so excited for her! I’m sure Ichigo will accept her feelings! She’s a beautiful girl, and those two are made for each other!“ The two Soul Reapers instantly started gushing about the prospect of the two being the resident couple.  
Nel furrowed her brows at them mumbling softly to herself, „But Itsygo isn’t in love with her“  
The two Soul Reapers didn’t hear her and kept on squealing and fantasising about the possible future dream couple.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Orihime made her way down the corridor towards the room Ichigo shares with Grimmjow. She’s getting more nervous the closer she got to her destination. She has been in love with Ichigo for a long time now. Now thinking back on it must of have been only shortly before this whole Soul Reaper thing started. But who can blame her for her major crush on the other ginger haired teen?  
He’s tall, and strong, and smart and oh so kind. Once you look past his scowling face you see just how perfect he is. He would do anything for his friends, even sacrifice his own life, as he had already done several times in the past. He’s just like their sun, warm, caring and radiating with the will to protect. So maybe she could be his moon?  
She remembers the time he got killed by Ulquiorra and how she had brought him back to life after Grimmjow of all people brought her to him. It was so horrifying to see him lying there, covered in his own blood and utterly motionless. Dead.  
She doesn’t want this to happen again and promised herself that she would do anything and everything to heal all of his injuries and keep him safe. That’s the actual reason she wanted to seek him out right now. He refused to let himself be healed a few hours ago, telling her to heal the others first. That is just who he is, stubbornly refusing to be healed until all the others have been, who needed it much more than him. In the end, Inoue had to take some rest to restore her powers so that she could finally heal Ichigo, but the other teen already retreated back to his and Grimmjow’s shared room before she could seek him out.  
The only problem now is to get Grimmjow to leave them alone for a few moments so that she could actually take her time to fully heal Ichigo and confess her love for him. The ex-Espada can still be scary and intimidating from time to time. 

While mulling over that, she thought about Grimmjow in particular. It had been a real surprise when the ex-Espada decided to officially join their side. Him, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the one who tried to fight and kill Ichigo on multiple occasions, only to be always interrupted by someone else, decided to betray Aizen and the rest of the Espada to help the Soul Reaper’s instead.  
Nelliel joined him of course but it wasn’t as surprising on her part as it was with Grimmjow. She was their ally and friend from the very beginning. Grimmjow, on the other hand, wasn’t. What was, and still is, even more surprising is that his alliance is, kind-of, accepted by the Seireitei. In the beginning, he had been held in custody for a few months so that they could observe him and find out if he’s really on their side from now on or not. And if he’s really worth the trouble that will come with his alliance. In the end, the captains accepted him, even if it was a reluctant decision on the head-captain Yamamoto, Soi Fon and Mayuri’s side.  
No one really knows why he changed sides in the first place, for the Arrancar wasn’t really on friendly term with anyone of them, except Nel, and even then to only some certain extent. The only human and Soul Reaper he did seem to tolerate was in fact Ichigo. As surprising as it sounds. Over time though the Arrancar started to slowly warm up to the rest of them. Keyword: slowly. He’s still harsh and violent to them most of the time, but not as much as in the beginning. So she would still have to rely on Ichigo to get Grimmjow to leave the room for a while. And then she would have the chance to heal and confess to him. 

She’s only a few steps away from her destination when a pained whimper pulled her out of her daydreaming. She instantly perked up as she would recognise Ichigo’s voice anywhere and anytime. She gasped softly, deeply worried for him. He must be in real pain for him to make that sound, thought Inoue.  
The voice that suddenly followed that pained whimper surprised her greatly. For it was a low and soft whisper, caring and deeply concerned about the other’s wellbeing. “Ya aight? Did I hurt ya?” It was Grimmjow, but it was so unlike his usual harsh and violent self that it stunned Orihime for a moment. But it was Ichigo’s answer, equally low and soft, that brought her out of her stupor.  
„No, it’s alright. I’m fine. Just my wounds… they are acting up again“ Orihime crept closer, careful to be silent and to not make the two occupants of the room aware of her presence. „We can stop if ya want. I don’t want to hurt yar vulnerable human skin more than it already is“ were Grimmjow’s next caring words. A soft chuckle was his answer, followed by a low whisper. „No, don’t stop. I’ve had worse and you know it. I won’t let them stop me from this. I want this, more than anything right now. I want you“  
Something heavy started to settle itself inside of Orihime’s stomach at Ichigo’s words, but she still kept on inching closer to a small hole in the wall that would allow her to peek inside the room. Once she was able to steal a glance through it, her eyes widened so much that they nearly popped out. It was probably for the best that she didn’t carry anything at that moment for she surely would have dropped it to the ground and roused the two occupants in the other room of her presence. What she saw at this very moment froze her very being to the spot, the blood in her body seemed to run cold and her heart first skipped a few unhealthy amounts of seconds before breaking into a million pieces, like shattered and fragile glass.  
She wanted to look away, even run away. Away from this place and scream and cry her heart out of the misery that consumed her painfully fast. But she couldn’t look away, couldn’t run, couldn’t even move an inch. She was frozen to her spot, watching them with wide and slowly tearing eyes as her heart fell even more apart with every second she kept on watching them.

For there they were, in the middle of the room, on top of the futon, their naked bodies pressed up against each other and entwined in a passionate embrace. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.  
Grimmjow was sitting upright, his long legs splayed out in front of him and slightly angled so as to support the body currently sitting on his lap. His large hands caressed naked and slight tanned tights and a narrow waist, guiding them to move up and down, backwards and forwards in slow, rhythmic, circling and rolling movements. His head was tilted upwards to look Ichigo straight in the eyes, touching his forehead to the younger’s and lovingly nuzzling him. His cyan blue eyes are dark and filled with lust and want for the beautiful man currently writhing in his lap. But they also held something deeper and much warmer. An emotion that Orihime recognised just all too good as love.  
Ichigo, meanwhile, has his legs bracketing Grimmjow’s waist, giving him the leverage he needed to ride the other male. His arms are wrapped around the older man’s strong and broad neck, one hand clawing at the tan skin of the man’s powerful back. His warm skin glistening from the slight sheen of sweat and muscles moving sensually beneath that taunt skin. The other hand was raking through baby blue hair, messing the unruly locks up even more so than they already were. He was panting slightly, small whispers of moans and whimpers escaping his parted lips as he kept on riding the taller man, trying to keep himself from moaning and crying out as loud as possible even though he desperately wanted to. His deep honey brown eyes are glazed over with the exact same expressions as Grimmjow’s, while they were locked with the latter’s own warm pools of cool cyan.  
„Fuck. Ya’re so fucking beautiful, Ichi“ drawled Grimmjow with a lust laced voice, moving one of his hands up to cup Ichigo’s face. Ichigo blushed at those words but smiled happily as he leaned in to seal their lips together in a passionate and soul binding kiss. He moaned with a high pitch as Grimmjow suddenly rolled his hips upwards into his own, driving the cock currently buried deep inside him even deeper, and hitting that one spot that made him see white.  
When they pulled apart, a thin string of saliva still connecting their moist and kiss bruised lips, Ichigo smiled flirtatiously back at him „You are not so bad looking yourself, Grimm“ Grimmjow grinned at his lover before he was pushed flat on the futon. His eyes darkened even more as he watched the younger on top of him start riding him with renewed vigour. His hands are planted on the older’s strong and hard chest and supporting his weight and movements on those hard defined abs. Obviously taking the opportunity of running his hands all over the handsome Arrancar’s body that was splayed out beneath him.  
„Fuck! How did I get so damn lucky?“ Grimmjow growled questioningly while grinning wolfishly up at the Soul Reaper. His hands moved up and down on those delectable thighs, encouraging his lover even more. Ichigo chuckled, genuine, happy, as he looked down at the taller man. Grimmjow grew, if possible, even harder at the enthralling sight of his mate on top of him, riding his cock while being bathed in silver moonlight. The moon itself shining a pale blue in the dark night sky. „Fuck. Fuck. Fuck“ he muttered under his breath, gaining himself a softly amused and out of breath chuckle from Ichigo.

Ichigo yelped in surprise when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, with Grimmjow now hovering above him in between his spread legs, thrusting wildly into him. Ichigo threw his head back, his messy hair splaying itself out on the pillow like a bright orange halo, and moaning loudly at the pleasure he received from his lover fucking him into oblivion. „Grimm… hah… ahn… h-harder… faster… deeper! G-Give me everything y-you have got! I-I want all of you!“  
Grimmjow leaned down and buried his head into the junction between the younger’s slender neck and shoulder, as he did just as his lover wished. His large hands gripped the younger’s waist hard and brought them up flush against his own to allow him deeper penetration into that oh so heavenly body.  
„Ichigo. Fuck. Ya’re getting tighter“ he growled out while nibbling at the younger’s neck. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the older’s neck and clawed at his scalp, keeping him in place. His tanned legs wrapped themselves around the bluenette’s waist to pull him as close as possible. „I’m-hah c-coming!“ he gasped out, arching his body off of the mattress and up into Grimmjow’s harder one. Driving his hips simultaneously down into Grimmjow’s to meet every single one of the Arrancar’s thrusts, Ichigo lost himself in white pleasure. „Come for me, baby“ whispered Grimmjow with his low rumbling voice into Ichigo’s ear, making the younger shiver with delight.  
That sinful voice whispering sexily into his ear was the last straw for Ichigo, who moaned loudly his lover’s name in his euphoria, climaxing on his and Grimmjow’s chests. His head thumped back on the bed, his chest rising up and down with the gulps of air he took after the amazing sex he just experienced, and still trying to hang on to his high. Grimmjow meanwhile growled deeply as the tight and velvety cavern wrapped around his manhood constricted itself even tighter, milking him nearly dry. It only took a couple more thrusts for him to come inside his berry, filling him up with his seed and claiming and marking him as his once again. During and even a little after his release he continued riding out his climax not wanting to give up on his high just yet, just as Ichigo does. 

Both men slumped over once they finally came down, not able to hang on to it any longer. Both were panting for breath after their passionate lovemaking but they did not yet pull apart and remained intertwined with each other, still staying connected intimately. Ichigo’s legs dropped softly to the ground but he kept his arms wrapped loosely around the sturdy neck of his blue haired lover.  
Grimmjow lightly rested atop Ichigo, careful as to not crush the smaller beneath his heavier weight. The older nuzzled his blue head against Ichigo’s neck, moving his lips slowly up to whisper in the other’s ear with a deep raspy voice „I love you“.  
Ichigo smiled widely, wider and brighter than Orihime has ever seen him smile. And he looks even more beautiful while doing so. A smile always suited him better than the scowl he always seems to sport. Always had and always will. But it hurt to see him smile because of another and not because of her.  
Ichigo leaned back to look Grimmjow deep into the eyes, cupping his sharp face in his hands, while rubbing his hands lovingly over those prominent and sharp cheekbones, and down the ebony white hollow mask on his right cheek. His deep brown pools gazed soulfully into his own glowing cyan ones. Grimmjow felt his breath escape his lungs as he’s once again made aware of, of how beautiful the smiling young man in his arms actually is. Ichigo pulled him into a deep but soft and loving kiss, not taking it any further than just their lips meeting in a loving embrace.  
When they pulled apart, Ichigo whispered with just as much love in his voice as Grimmjow did, and effectively destroying Orihime’s whole world in four words „I love you too“.  
Grimmjow grinned down at his beautiful strawberry before diving back in to kiss him some more. Ichigo was only too happy to comply and pulled him in further, hooking one leg back onto Grimmjow’s waist, while softly rubbing the taller’s thigh with his foot.

Their declarations of love seemed even more intimate than the act they had just partaken in a mere minutes ago. Feeling like she shouldn’t have intruded in on them, not watching them, Orihime finally found it in herself to move after this show of loving affection. To finally leave this place and image that only brought her pain. So she ran, internally glad that she didn’t make any sound to catch the two lovers’ attention.  
She tried not to cry while running back, not yet! She closed in on the room she shared with the other girls. Gasping in pain as she wanted to scream out the pain and betrayal she felt of what she just witnessed, but her throat just closed up, as if a cord wrapped itself around her neck.  
She slammed the door to her room open, turned around and closed it just as fast. „Orihime?! What’s wrong?!“ questioned Rukia instantly, after she realised who just barged in on them like that. Her and Rangiku had jumped of shock at her sudden and loud reappearance, turning around to look at the younger girl. Rukia became even more worried when she watched Orihime slip down the door, her body shaking with what she instantly recognised as suppressed tears and wails.  
“Orihime!? What happened!?“ she moved instantly to her friend’s side, embracing her comfortingly. As soon as Orihime felt those warm and protecting arms of Rukia wrap around her she let go. She let the tears run and her sobs escape her throat. She couldn’t speak, the sobs just won’t stop wracking her body. Rukia and Rangiku hugged the heartbroken girl as she continued crying. Nel meanwhile kept to the other side of the room. The Arrancar pitied the girl but didn’t say anything to console her. She knew that this would happen.  
This went on for a good while until Orihime calmed down enough to fall asleep, still hugged by her two good friends. Never mentioning what she witnessed

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day, tired to the bone and still feeling weak and sluggish after crying her heart out the night before, Orihime saw things with her puffy red eyes that she didn’t before.  
Things like how Ichigo and Grimmjow acted around each other, exchanging subtle glances and smiles when no one was looking. Or how they seemingly used every chance and excuse to be nearly constantly touching the other man.  
It’s kind of really obvious once one actually takes the time to observe them. She just had been too blind in her own infatuation that she didn’t see how her crush was already in love with another. And who would have ever thought that a Soul Reaper and a Hollow would ever fall in love together? Especially a Soul Reaper as powerful as Ichigo who fought against Aizen and his Espada, and Grimmjow a former member of said Espada and who for the longest time wanted nothing more than to apparently kill said Soul Reaper. It sounded ridiculous. And yet here they are. Being quite cute together.  
And even though she still very much loved Ichigo, and had her heart broken in one of the worst possible ways, she still couldn’t find it in herself to hate them. Not Ichigo for choosing Grimmjow over her, or Grimmjow for stealing Ichigo away from her. In the end, she had to make the painful realisation that Ichigo maybe never would have felt the same way about her as she did for him, even with Grimmjow out of the picture. Turns out the sun already had his very own blue moon. Strong and protective. She would never doubt that Grimmjow would always have Ichigo’s back. And that makes her less worried and admittingly really relieved.  
Thus she came to the final decision, that’s she rather wants him to be happy, fighting and loving the bull-headed Arrancar, rather than trying to make her happy even though he wouldn’t be able to feel the same way.  
So she smiled to herself in acceptance of her unrequited love as she observed the couple some more. Watching how Grimmjow pushed an unsuspecting Ichigo over, making him tumble to the ground, and grinned mischievously ( the others would see it as one only of his usual arrogant grins) down at the teen who just started comprehending what happened. Smiling in amusement, as Ichigo glowered playfully back at the taller man and as Grimmjow started speeding away, taunting his lover at being too slow and weak at catching him and beating him. And chuckling, as she realised that it was their very own version of playing tag. 

“Orihime? Are you feeling better now?” asked Rukia as he settled down next to her ginger-haired friend. “A little. I will be better in due time. Don’t worry about me. I just realised something and accepted it” she said with a small smile to the shorter girl, who smiled happily back at her. Looking up at the sunny clear blue sky, she kept on smiling. 'I’ll be fine.'


End file.
